peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-24 ; Comments *AK: "No-one could put that little stumble in the voice like Porter. Thanks very much for listening tonight, all yours John.' JP: 'Thanks, Andy.' *After giving the line-up for Nectarine No. 9 and mentioning David Henderson, JP says, "Nice to have you back on the programme after all these years, David." One of DH's previous bands was the Fire Engines, who had recorded their last session in 1981. *The news is dominated by the Bishopsgate bombing. *Three tracks each from albums by the Fall, Polvo, and from the World Techno tribe compilation. Sessions *Nectarine No. 9, #1. Recorded 1993-03-24. No known commercial release. *Bailterspace, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1992-12-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(Porter Wagoner, 'Skid Row Joe,' at end of Andy Kershaw show)'' File a begins *Shorty Ashford: 'A-Sleepin' At The Foot Of The Bed (CD-Get With The Beat: The Mar-vel' Masters)' (Rykodisc) *Crow: 'Confection (7 inch)' (Genius) *Suburban Hell: 'List 2 (2xLP-World Techno Tribe)' (Rising High) File a ends File b begins *Nectarine No. 9: 'Frownland' (Peel Session) As John points out, a Captain Beefheart cover. *Swirlies: 'Vigilant Always (CD-Blonder Tongue Audio Baton)' (Taang!) :(JP: 'Brother Kershaw has joined me in the studio to talk man's talk before he goes off to get a pizza, which is what he usually does.') *Muszikás: 'Dance from Máramaros (CD-The Lost Jewish Music Of Transylvania)' (Hannibal) *Bailterspace: 'Graider' (Peel Session) *''(11.30 p.m. news)'' *Fall: 'Going To Spain (CD-The Infotainment Scan)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) (of which JP accidentally starts to play 'It's A Curse' while still talking) :(JP: 'I mentioned the last time I played that, last weekend, that the original version of it was a seven inch single on Bradley's Records, by one Steve Bent, the record which got onto an LP that Kenny Everett was responsible for compiling of the worst songs ever made, or the worst records ever made or something along those general lines, and I threatened to play it to you. Well, so I shall.') *Steve Bent: 'I'm Going To Spain (7 inch)' (Bradley's) :(JP: 'Steve wrote the tune and is presumably going to be copping some royalties eventually, and I bet he'll be jolly pleased and probably rather surprised.') *Hyper: 'For Whom The Bell Tolls (12 inch)' (Go Bang!) *Polvo: 'Tilebreaker / Shiska / Time Isn't On My Side (LP-Today's Active Lifestyles)' (Touch And Go) *Shaggy Wonder: 'Bad Man (very scratchy 7 inch)' (Rhythm Track) 1991 Festive Fifty: Number 20 :(JP: And we're up to the Phantom Fifty time in tonight's programme. This was at number twenty.') File b ends File c begins *'20': Slowdive, 'Catch The Breeze (CD-Just For A Day)' (Creation) :(JP: 'I'd forgotten how good that was.') *Nectarine No. 9: 'Unloaded For You' (Peel Session) *Little Annie: 'Bless Those (10 inch)' (On-U Sound) *Bailterspace: 'Place' (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: 'Soar Ossinaxx At Long Last (7 inch EP-untitled)' (free with Ablaze! magazine) *Mav Cacharel: 'Louzolo (CD-Louzolo)' (Mélodie) File c ends *Blueboy: 'Meet Johnny Rave (7 inch)' (Sarah) *''(12.30 news, although JP thinks it is an hour later)'' File e begins *L429 *Fudge Tunnel: 'Tipper Gore (CD-Creep Diets)' (Earache) *Fall: 'A Past Gone Mad (CD-The Infotainment Scan)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Admiral Tibet: 'Tell Me Why' (Digital-B) *L427 *Nectarine No. 9: 'Pull My Daisy' (Peel Session) *Tinklers: 'James Brown (split 7 inch with Lungfish-Working Holiday (February))' (Simple Machines) *James Brown: 'I Got Ants In My Pants (Part 1) (CD-Funky President: The Very Best Of James Brown Vol. 2)' (Polydor) *Laurent Garnier: 'Virtual Breakdown (Mind Your Head) (2xLP-World Techno Tribe)' (Universe) *Jacob's Mouse: 'It's A Thin Sound (LP-I'm Scared)' (Wiiija) *Bailterspace: 'The State' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'The search is over, yet the search continues.') See Little Richard Cover Search. *Incredible Casuals: 'Picnic Egg (7 inch)' (Eat) *''(news update)'' *Akash: Bol Goriyie Bol (LP-Sky's The Limit)' (Star) *Luscious Jackson: 'Daughters Of The Kaos (12 inch-In Search Of Manny)' (Big Cat UK) *Nectarine No. 9: 'Going Off Someone' (Peel Session) *That Dog: 'Jump (2x7 inch)' (Magnatone) *Skyflyer: 'Flying Deeper (2xLP-World Techno Tribe)' (Rising High) *''(1.30 news)'' File e ends File f begins *Tsunami: 'In A Name (7 inch-Matchbook)' (Simple Machines) *Puressence: 'Offshore (CD single)' (2 Damn Loud) *Krispy 3: 'We Don't Go Pop Like Bubblegum (12 inch)' (Kold Sweat) *Bailterspace: 'Tanker' (Peel Session) *Sugar Minott: 'Camouflage' (Digital-B) *Duane Eddy: 'I Almost Lost My Mind (LP-Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel)' (Jamie) *Fall: 'League Moon Monkey Mix (CD-The Infotainment Scan)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *''(beginning of Lynn Parsons show)'' File ;Name *1-4) John Peel 19930424a-d Bailterspace and Nectarine No9 *a) 1993-04-24 JP L353b *b) 1993-04-24 Peel Show L441.mp3 *c) 1993-04-24 JP L277 *e) 1993-04-24 Peel Show L427 L429.mp3 *f) 1993-04-24 Peel Show L405.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:46:53 *2) 00:48:45 *3) 00:47:17 *4) 00:46:50 *a) 00:11:32 *b) 00:41:05 *c) 00:31:48 *e) 00:57:06 *f) 00:28:38 ;Other *1-4) 128 kbps *a) File created from L353b of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *b) File created from L441 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. *c) File created from L277 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *e) File created from L427 and L429 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. L427 is muffled for the first 20 minutes. *f) File created from L405 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. ;Available *1) download *2) download *3) download *4) download *a) Mooo *c) Mooo *b,e,f) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: SL Tapes